Dark Hero
by abosdbfa
Summary: A kind hearted boy with an impure heart. Will this boy become the hero he is destined to be?


**AN: hello abosdbfa here. If by chance you know me, it's probably being because of my 2****nd**** story A Hero Once More. I scraped up my first one due to well, it being my first. It was an embarrassment but it did lead to me to start writing whatever is in my head, my creativity and imagination leading to a rather successful but incomplete story. I'll eventually return to it when I'm feeling more motivated to write and this is my ticket back into literature. W/o further ado, this is my 3****rd**** attempt of a fanfiction story. FYI this ties to none of the Zelda games because it has bits and pieces of every one of them, well almost every one. Please Review! **

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts_

ALL CAPS MEAN SCREAM

Chapter 1 Pilot

In a forested area, a proud man stood tall looking down on the little mess of blonde hair panting from exhaustion as they both held wooden swords while a young women watched not too far away while gently playing a rather strange looking blue instrument. Although she played beautifully, her heart wasn't really into playing her song as she constantly looked back and forth from the man to the boy more interested in the fight rather than playing her song.

**C'mon son, I think we've had enough. You're really tiring me out. Let's call it a day and go home already. **The man spoke. 

**No! Not until I'm stronger than you! **The boy shouted as he got back up on his feet and charged towards the man only to be easily parried and slashed across the back, a swordsmen's greatest shame.

**See, that would have never happened if you weren't so fatigued. You can't think straight and do some unnecessary moves and as well as reckless attacks. C'mon Link I taught you better than that. **

**Fatigue? **The boy said as he tended to his sore back.

**Hmph, you're such a smart lad that I sometimes forget your only five. Fatigue means that you're tired, really tired. It's not good for your body if you continuously push it to the limit, true lessons to be learned son never forget. We can always train tomorrow so let's call it a day I don't have the same amount of stamina as you do. If you just have some patience, it won't be long until you're stronger than your old man. **

**Exactly how much longer dad?! **Link asked excitedly.

**My, my you do have your mother's impatience that's for sure. **The man laughed.

**And exactly what does that supposed to mean Avalon? **The woman spoke harshly which chilled the man's spine as that meant trouble.

**No … nothing sweetheart, nothing at all. **He said nervously, starting to sweat a storm. She just continued to glare at him until she made her way to Link

**Are you alright Link, does anywhere hurt? **She asked while tentatively touching the bruise on his back in which Link flinched.

**You promised you would be gentle with him. **She said as she glared at her husband once more.

_Jeez I'm in hot waters now. _Avalon thought.

**Well … no pain no gain? **He pathetically said as an excuse only to infuriate her even further.

**It's alright mom, really. I wanted dad to go at his best. I won't be able to learn any other way. **Link said.

**Well alright then but both of you reek. Go take a bath and off to bed both of you. **She demanded.

**Yes mom, Yes dear. **Both men said.

As Link went off to do what his mother demanded, Avalon lingered behind talking to his fair but strict wife.

**You know you used to be much more fun and less strict in the old days. **

**That's what happens when you have a job being a mother and I suggest you start being the adult and grown up father instead of the child I see before me. **She said.

**You know you like me just the way I am. You know it, I know it, and even Link knows it. **He said with a cheeky grin.

**You never change … but I would be lying if I told you that you were wrong. I do like you the way you are but I just wish you act more your age in front of Link and set an example. He's your son not a friend you can just play with by constantly sparring, rough housing and always going off and having fun. This is not the young days of when you were a young academic knight of Skyloft. We're in the surface world where everything is dangerous. **

**This is why I'm teaching him swordsmanship, so he can protect himself. We are the only ones down here ever since I fell off Skyloft and by some miracle live and found you.**

**You mean when I found you. You were basically half dead when I found you lying unconscious in the middle of the road. You're so stupid. Who actually falls when you live in on floating island with many trustworthy birds to save your sorry butt? **

**The proper term is loftwing, and it was during the night. No one could have saved me. I had to use the bathroom but both bathrooms were preoccupied in the academy. From what I remember one of them was haunted with a shrill moaning sound which completely freaked me out and the other one for some reason was always locked during the night. While I was err … doing my business some random remlit attacked me scratching my face until I was at the edge of Skyloft and well … let's just say that unlike the remlits who can practically fly using those damn ears of theirs, I fell like a ton of bricks and loftwings are trained not to fly around during the night. Only real knights can but I was unlucky as none of them heard my screams of terror. **

**And here and I thought you were the top of your class. How can you be top if you never completed your training? **She teased.

**I was! The day that I fell … was the day before my graduation. **Avalon said sadly which made the young women feel a little guilty bringing up such a tender subject.

**But anyway, my life is here with you and Link. The past is the past, my present and future is right here and I couldn't be happier. **Avalon said sincerely as he pressed up against his wife his lips drawing ever so closer to her own.

**This is very sweet and all but … you still reek! Go take a shower lover boy before I die from your BO then we can pick off where we left off! **She screamed which only made Avalon laugh as he was being pushed away.

-Half an hour later-

Both boys were clean and ready for bed until the family heard something from the far distance, Avalon picked up his sword and went to go check the source of whatever it was that made that sound meanwhile Link and his mother were to stay where they were much to Link's protest.

**But I want to go with daddy! **Link whined which only made his mother chuckle.

**My you're a brave little one. Always wanting to go out for adventure and play hero but not tonight alright. Leave this one to your father and you can get the next one. **She said.

**Promise!? **Link asked.

**Promise. **She answered with a smile while she tucked Link in. As she was about to leave, Link made one more complaint before she could go to her own room where she would wait for her dear husband.

**What about my bed time story? **Link asked.

**Eh …? **She said.

**Dad always tells a bed time story before I go to sleep. **Link said.

**Then you can wait for daddy to come back so he can …. **But that's all she could say before she was interrupted.

**But I want you to tell it this time. Please, you're already here. **Link said.

_Hmmm … why not, how hard can this be? _She thought.

**How about I tell you about the tale of the three golden goddesses? **She asked in which Link just shook his head.

**Dad already told me about them, Din, Nayru and … um Farore right? **Link said.

**That's right; you're such a smart boy. Then how about **… **the reason why your father and I named you Link? **She asked which got an excited look from him.

**Dad never told me that one! Tell! Tell! **Link said.

**Calm down, it's going to take a while as it's kind of a long and complicated story so listen up. Let me start from the beginning of where everything started. You may already know about the golden goddesses but they are part of my story so hope you don't mind me repeating that same story. **She asked in which Link shook his headand just wanted her to start already.

**Well, as you already know, before there was anything in this world, it was highly believed that there was only 3 beings before everything began and those 3 beings were the golden goddesses right? **She asked in which Link nodded.

**Yea, Din created the planet itself while Nayru brought law and order to this world. Farore in the other hand brought life to uphold that law in which Nayru created right mom. **Link asked.

**That's right my son but that's not the entire story. **She said in which got a confused look from Link himself.

**What do you mean by that mom? **Link asked.

**Well, I said it was highly believed that there were only 3 beings before anything else had started but there were actually 5. **She said.

**No way, really! **Link said.

**Yup, the 3 goddesses as you already know but there are the 2 forgotten gods. Gods that were more … darker then the goddesses we revere. **She said.

**Who?! Who?! **Link asked.

**Slow down. I'll get to that. Goodness you really are impatient. Anyway, these two gods were feared throughout the world that the goddesses created. There was the god of chaos and misfortune, one who absolutely loved to cause trouble and enjoy people's misery and lives for disorder. The true form of this god is unknown even to this day. The only known thing about this god was that this god never really grew up like the other gods and goddesses as they too were children once. This god was known as Majora. **

**Sounds like a baddy to me. **Link said.

**Oh he certainly was, make no mistake of that. Then there was the other god. The god of destruction and war, the man that was said to have been born from the sun and the moon who possessed a sword of silver and gold, silver hair and gold blemishes, ****and a moon emblem bright as day on a blue breastplate dark as night on his armor that he bore on his white tunic. He goes by many names but the true name of this god was known as Oni but most have known him as the Fierce Deity. **She said.

**Fierce … Deity? **Link said in which his mother nodded.

**Once the three goddesses made the very world that we live in, these two gods were angered as they were not worshiped as their sisters were as the life of the inhabitants knew nothing about them. **

**Wait you mean they are all related. **Link asked in which his mother shook her head.

**No, not exactly but that's how they saw each other. Anyway, the goddesses tried to appease them but the insanity that was Majora was not easy to get through. In fact, it is believed that he wasn't all that angry in the first place but just wanted to have a reason to cause trouble for the citizens beneath them but eventually got through to them by giving them offerings that the people intended to give the goddesses themselves. Things like jewelry, food, riches and even decorative art. All five gods and goddesses watched in their own realm how hylians continued to thrive and evolve becoming smarter and wiser as technology was starting to be introduced. A long time ago, our only weapon of choice were huge sticks known as clubs but now we use swords, shields, spears and other various weapons. We also used to live in caves but now we live in thatched houses. We even made our own currency system of rupees but as technology grew; our dependence on one another grew smaller by the day and eventually, magic was born in which only a select few were able to control. **

**Exactly … what happened to all the hylians? Why does it feel like we are the only ones? **Link asked.

**That's a good question but I'll get to that. The goddesses wanted their creation to live in a utopian society where everything is bright and the people are always happy … a perfect world but that is impossible as the gods were growing rather weary of the same gifts over and over again. Oni kept his composure however and leveled with his sisters but wanted the hylians to acknowledge his existence. You see, even though Oni was known as a dark god, he was the eldest out of all of them as well as the most powerful and the goddesses held high respect for their older brother but he did not participate in the ritual of creating this world so it was impossible for him to receive any acknowledgement at all less they visit the world they created and tell them about who the deity is in which they would never do unless a situation called for it. Leaving the plane that they live in requires some sacrifice which happened to be their immortal body. If they leave, they are susceptible of dying from the hands of their own creations even if they retain all of their other worldly powers. Majora on the other hand … created life of his own which terrorized the hylians. Majora created monsters, monsters with terrible power. These monsters were known as Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg and Twinmold. **

**What happens next! **Link asked now at the edge of his seat.

**Well, the goddesses were infuriated with Majora and quickly disposed of his monsters using their power. As you may already know Link each goddess stands as a symbol for something. Do you know what each goddesses represent?**

**Yea, Din represents power, Nayru represents wisdom and Farore represents courage. **Link said.

**Very good Link but each goddess has their own perspective power. Din has the ability to control the seasons itself while Nayru possesses the power to control time but she had very limited control over it in which she can only control the present and the past but not the future. Farore possessed the secrets of the universe including the monster's weaknesses. With their combined power, they completely demolished Majora's monsters but unknown to them, Majora's monsters were only distractions as his main objective was to manipulate Oni. With the goddesses busy, Majora used his/her cunning mind despite being the youngest of the five and tricked Oni into attacking their sisters world saying that the promises that they made to him were all lies and were planning to hog all the glory to themselves and that the only way for him to be recognized was to go down there and make an example out of himself and it worked, saying it was better to be feared then loved. Oni was very angry and attacked everything he could get his hands on and destroyed villages, people and his wrath became a thing of legend. As Majora watched amused in the sidelines, all the respect the goddesses had for Oni was soon replaced with anger and since Oni was now in a mortal body with him being in their world, they were more powerful than he was and banished him into the deepest darkest pits of the underworld … also known as the dark world. **

**But … that's not fair. Oni was tricked and had every right to be mad if he believed he was betrayed by his own family. **Link said angrily.

**It's a sad story but it gets better don't worry. The goddesses believed that they would never see Oni again much to their own grief but Majora knew better as he/she knew Oni more than anybody else. He's much too strong to be kept in a pit. **

**But wait, what did the goddesses do to Majora because of his monsters? **Link asked.

**Like I said, Majora is the youngest of the 5 so he only got a mild scolding from them as the monsters that Majora created didn't have a chance to wreak as much havoc as they could have. It also didn't help when Majora pretended that his creation was only meant to help the goddess's world as they were meant to be guardians but lost control as he was not as skilled as Farore when it came to creating something but they couldn't be more wrong. **

**What is Majora planning? **Link said angrily as if he was a part of this story.

**Majora was scheming a plot, a plot in which he/she would rule everything. Feigning innocence the goddesses did not expect a thing as they were too busy dealing with their creation's problems. Majora had a unique ability to manipulate anything or anybody. **

**And exactly where are you going with this? **Link asked curiously.

**Majora … took control of the moon as he/she gave it a face and plummet it towards the planet. Majora watched as the three golden goddesses leave the plane of the gods and watched their struggle as they tried to place the moon back into orbit however in the meantime, Majora decided to have a little fun with him/herself. Majora … possessed two people and gave them godly powers as they were the easiest to corrupt. As soon as these two individuals received their powers did Majora release his/her hold on them and left them to their own devices until the time was right. These two used to be good people, now corrupted with power did they fall under Majora's influence. **

**Who were these two people? **Link asked.

**Well, these two people were the top defenders of their generation, one warrior and one magician. These two were known as Veran and General Onox. They wreaked havoc which caught the attention of the goddesses. It was decided that Farore return the moon to its original place while Din and Nayru went and fight. The fight wasn't as easy as the goddesses expected and eventually lost due to their exhaustion of lifting the moon. Veran quickly took control over Nayru's mind and controlled time while Onox overpowered and trapped Din inside a magical crystal transferring her powers over to him and controlled the seasons. Farore was left alone to defend herself as well as her people. Her knowledge of the universe's secrets was a troublesome ability in which Majora decided to deal with him/herself. As Farore was about to fall, a miracle happened … in a way. **

**What?! What?! **Link asked not being able to hold the suspense.

**I giant wave of darkness opened to reveal … the fierce deity. Thinking he was the enemy Onox and Veran attacked only to be quickly crushed by the weight of Oni's blade. Although his time away from the plane of the gods has weakened him, he still remained to be the strongest of the goddesses and sliced General Onox in two. Veran in fear retreated out of Nayru's body and flees but she too fell from a sword beam from the mighty deity's sword. Oni then made his way over to Din and freed her from her confinement. The goddesses were surprised from his actions that he of all people would help them. Oni however paid them no mind and made his way to Majora. **

**And then he killed him too didn't he. **Link said in which his mother shook her head.

**He grabbed Majora by the face and tossed him into the dimension he himself was confined in as well as Veran and Onox as surprising to believe, those two were still alive. **

**No way! **Link said as he continued listening.

**The goddesses thanked him and welcomed him back home only for him to deny them. Oni was known to be the wrathful god that he was and promised that the only ones to kill the goddesses was himself and that was the only reason why he saved them. After that day, he would wage war against them using his new comrades. **

**You don't mean … **

**Yes Link, Veran and Onox now follow under his order. Not willingly however but through fear. Majora on the other hand didn't mind where he stood amongst the group as he just wanted to be amused as to him, boredom was the worst torture he/she would ever endure. Put him/her through any torture device and he/she wouldn't really give a hoot as long as he/she wasn't the only one going to go through it as he/she would watch the other person suffer. He lives for other people's misery. And ever since then Oni ruled the underworld with an iron fist with only three other occupants besides himself. Veran would always clash with Nayru in a battle of wits while Onox and Din duke it out to see who had superior strength while Majora battled with Farore, courage vs. insanity. Oni in the meanwhile watched in the sidelines sitting in his throne. Although it was they who battled, it was the people who suffered in the end. The goddesses saw this and started to grow desperate. The three golden goddesses proposed a treaty in which all the darker gods awaited their leader's orders. Surprisingly he agreed and even promised that if any of his comrades were to break the treaty any way that they could that he would personally deal with them. Veran and Onox were outraged by this while Majora watched amused in their expense. However Oni made a condition of his own. That they leave the hylians to their own devices and no longer meddle in their affairs which also caught Majora's interest. The goddesses agreed but left behind a little something before the treaty was to take effect. Can you guess what it is Link? **She asked.

**Hmmm … I got it, the Triforce! **Link said in which she smiled proudly at her son's intelligence.

**What happens next? **Link asked.

**Well, the treaty lasted for a good while until Onox snapped and went to go attack calling out for Din to come out and fight or else he was going to destroy everything using his might. He became arrogant and was almost sure of himself that he was now unstoppable ever since he achieved a new transformation. As the goddesses were about to fight this behemoth, Oni appeared out of nowhere and as promised, dealt with him and rather quickly with no remorse whatsoever and this time, he wasn't going to heal him. He kept to his word and soon returned to his own world. A few decades later Veran followed Onox's footsteps as she couldn't handle the days of peace any longer and started to cause mayhem only to lose her life in the end. Deity's appearances started to become world renowned and became famous and he was no longer known to be the wrathful god that he was. He was known as the Hero from Across the Ages from his time of rescuing the golden goddesses from him killing both Veran and Onox but in short, he was known as the Hero of Time. **

**Hero … of Time. **Link said.

**That's right, the Hero of time but the deity was about to leave a little gift behind for the hylians to hear as he was about to depart back to the underworld and that gift was a story, a story about the legendary Triforce. The goddesses were shocked that he of all people knew of its existence as the Triforce held the essence to their power. Soon the golden utopia the goddesses envisioned was now truly impossible and crumbling beneath their feet as Oni planted the seed of corruption within the people's hearts when he told of the Triforce's existence. Darkness loomed within the horizon and as soon as Oni left, the hylians set out in a journey to find this golden triangle. Word spread throughout the entire planet and eventually war broke out as everyone wanted this mystic triangle to gain power and expand their perspective country. Eventually only 4 stood in place, the Kingdom of Hyrule, the Kingdom of Ikana, the Kingdom of Holodrum, and the Kingdom of Labrynna. Hyrule remained neutral as they were already prosperous and did not need something that was possibly not even real however Ikana was another story. A lot of blood was spilt within that Kingdom as they held military might as top priority and was pretty much in control of this war. Holodrum and Labrynna was about to dwindle to nothing while Hyrule was beginning to worry for their own safety. The hylian population was starting to dwindle to a few thousands and people continued to fight while the goddesses could only watch and curse their older brother Oni. He didn't break any of the rules laid out within the treaty yet still managed to find a way to win this internal feud between them as he tried to destroy everything they worked so hard to accomplish. Although they can't interfere with anything anymore, it said nothing of Oni himself as his bargain of what was written was that his forces do not attack the people and cause destruction. He managed to find a loop hole and made the hylians themselves destroy each other. **

**That's … that's horrible. **Link said gritting his teeth in anger.

**What did they do in order to fix this and end the war? **Link asked.

**Well … **His mother started but was soon interrupted by the opening of a door.

**I'm back! There was nothing to worry about. It was just a few moblins, nothing I can't take care of. So what are you guys talking about? **Avalon asked.

**Mom's telling me a story! **Link said with excitement,

**Oh! That's usually my job. What's the story about? **Avalon asked with genuine surprise. His wife was smart, witty and very cunning but being creative was usually his department.

**Mom's telling me the story of why you guys named me Link but everything she said so far doesn't really tie into anything about my name but it's an awesome story so far. **Link said.

**Really? I thought we just named you Link because it sounded nice. What's so complicated about that? **Avalon asked.

… Link thought.

**Honestly don't you remember why I decided to name him Link the day he was born! **His wife said growing infuriated.

**I remember a boring history lesson if that's what you mean.** Avalon said.

**Why you …! **His wife began but stopped as both she and her husband turned to the sound of soft breathing seeing Link had fallen asleep.

**I guess I'll finish the story tomorrow then sweet dreams young one. **She said as she kissed Link's forehead.

**Good night little fella. We'll pick off where we last left off in our training bright and early tomorrow but until then, sleep tight. **Avalon said as he properly tucked Link in and turned out the candle light.

As both parents went to their shared room together, Avalon could see that his wife was still a little ticked at him as she was giving him the silent treatment.

**C'mon, you know I was only kidding. Please don't give me the silent treatment. **Avalon begged but only got a turn of the head as she continued to not look him in the eye.

**Was it something I said or … is it something else? Could it be that … you're afraid to reveal the next parts of the story to Link concerning now that you're going to be a part it … as the bad guy … Midna? **Avalon asked.

Midna, with her auburn hair and her blue and black skin only remained silent as she shut her eyes tightly not wanting to hear anymore.

… **It's not your fault … that Link has a dark demon within him Midna. He will love you no matter what you are just like I have. It's your irrational fear of him becoming a monster someday is what's making you suffer but there is nothing to worry about. We're both monsters after all and I promise that I won't let anything bad happen to Link. **Avalon said as he wrapped his hands around his wife's body while he stared at the sacred glowing triangle within his left hand, the Triforce of power. A worthy fighter chosen by Din while the chosen hero's of Nayru and Farore was yet to be seen. Although the triangle in his hand wasn't the real Triforce, the one that grants wishes, it did empower him with Din's blessing.

**As long as I have this … nothing will happen ... nothing. **Avalon said as he drifted to sleep.

**AN: And end scene. Anyway this is the pilot chapter to my story. Like I said, bits and pieces of a lot of Zelda games. Goddesses were a given but the powers they had and the villains came from the Oracle games as well as Majora's mask. The character Midna comes from Twilight Princess, Oni and Majora come from Majora's mask, the title Hero of Time comes from Ocarina of Time as well as the intricate instrument that Midna held and played, the Ocarina itself, the dark world is from A Link to the Past and finally the setting of the story is Skyward Sword. I was debating whether to choose Shiek or Tetra as Avalon's wife keeping these characters separate from Zelda but I choose Midna cuz she kicks ass. The name Avalon comes from another Zelda fanfic I believe. I don't remember what but I liked that name so I give credit to whoever it was as this name is Link's father in my story. Twili's are known as demons in this story FYI. The deal is, if this story doesn't get any reviews, I won't write anymore than this. Honestly these are nothing but fun little projects to me and this isn't a serious fic like my second fic A Hero Once More. Anyway that's all I have to say. Please Review! **


End file.
